The Diagnosis
by bayboo20
Summary: Jay has been doing some weird things lately. Neuro thinks that a certain neurological disorder might be involved. Written in honor of Tourette Syndrome Awareness Month. (All of Jay's actions are based off of my own) (revised)
1. Chapter 1

Fweeeee

Fweeeee

Thump-Thump

Fweeeee

"Whoever's whistling please stop." Ash looked around the room. Nobody said anything. "Thank you."

Fweeeee

"Ahhhhhh! Please stop!" There was silence. All the elemental masters glanced at each other before turning their focus to Ash.

Fweeeee

"THAT IS IT!" Ash jumped out of his seat and stomped out the door. Camille followed right behind him, attempting to calm him down. The other elemental masters continued their conversations. An occasion whistle or thump was heard but nobody paid any attention to it. The only one not talking was Neuro.

Neuro observed each and every person closely. He paid attention to every small little detail. Everybody was different. Griffin Turner moved his hands around when he talked, Tox nodded her head, and Jay whistled occasionally.

Wait… whistled? Neuro watched Jay closely, observing his every move. Sometimes, Jay would hit the table twice, making a 'thump-thump' sound. There were a few moments where he would blink his eyes rabidly for a few seconds in a small pattern; roll eyes to back of head, blink quickly for four seconds, close eyes completely for two second, blink once more, and roll eyes back to normal position. Other times, when he wasn't the one speaking (which was rare since he never shuts up) he would whistle once or twice. Nobody talking to him seemed to notice.

"Uh, Jay. Can I, uh, have a word with you please?" Jay looked up at the master of mind.

"Sure." Fweeeee.

"In private please." Neuro jerked his head back to the door. Jay followed him out into the courtyard.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is something wrong? Do you need advice? If you need advice you might want to talk to Zane, he's better at this stuff. Don't be afr-"

"I don't need advice. I wanted to talk to you about something else." Neuro studied Jay's behavior closely. Instead of responding right away, he blinked, the weird blinking from earlier, a few times. He also jerked his head to the side twice before sniffing.

"W-what do you want to talk to me about" Jay jerked his head to the side more and sniffed again. Neuro noticed that Jay sometimes kept to head to the side and shivered before throwing his head upright. His sniffing was constant, but Neuro knew he didn't have a cold.

Jay stopped moving completely. He stared directly at Neuro. Before the latter could even blink, Jay threw himself to the ground. His head jerking back and forth, sometimes it got stuck sideways and Jay shivered and threw his head the other way. His right arm looked as if it was throwing something. Jay held a closed fist by his chest. Whenever he shivered, he threw his hand away from himself and opened his fist. He was constantly sniffing and blinking. When things seemed most calm, Jay would whistle just a little bit.

Neuro watched in horror at the episode that took place in front of him. He stared at the younger male with worried eyes. His body leaned forward, as if he was going to grab Jay, but straightened back to standing position. Slowly, the fit died down. Neuro kneeled down next to Jay, who had curled himself into a ball with his hands on his head. "Are you okay?"

"N-no. My head hurts and my neck hurts and my arm hurts." A few tears escaped the ninja's eyes. Neuro offered a hand and pulled Jay into standing position.

"Does that happen often?" Neuro helped Jay over to a bench. Jay put his head back into his hands and began to massage his temples.

"Only when my emotions get out of hand. Usually I can isolate myself before it happens. The last time I did something like that was before I became a ninja. It was the night I finished my invention. I was so excited I lost control of myself." Jay looked over at Neuro. "Can't you just read my thoughts and find out all things you need to know."

"I wanted to talk first. It's more polite. Besides, I would only invade your mind if it was a very serious situation, like during the tournament of Elements. This is, wasn't, that serious."

"Did you wanna talk about the weird things I do? Because what I experienced here today is relatively different from a couple years ago. In fact, everything except the sniffing and blinking are new. I started sniffing and blinking when I was around the age of eight. After –"

"I think you might have Tourette Syndrome." Neuro cut Jay off a second time. When Jay didn't object, he continued. "I think that you might have Tourette Syndrome. It's a neurological disorder that causes the person who has it to have vocal, motor, and mental tics. Tics are the sniffing and jerking that you just experienced recently. Vocal tics are sounds and motor is things like blinking, jerking your head and arms, tapping stuff. Mental tics are when you get fixated on something and you can't let go of that thought, or having a thought run through your head again and again."

"Isn't Tourette Syndrome the thing where you cuss a lot?"

Neuro shook his head. "No and yes. Only about ten percent of people who have Tourette's actually have the tic that causes cussing. Everybody else has tics that resemble yours, either better or worse."

"Oh…" Jay looked at his feet. "So, how do I know if I have Tourette's?"

Neuro pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to Jay. "I want you to connect this guy as soon as possible. His name's Dr. Gille. He knows the most about Tourette's. We're good friends. Tell him about my suspicions and ask if he can test you. Don't forget to mention me, alright? We're good friends."

Jay nodded quickly and jumped to his feet. "I'm going to call him now." With that, Jay took off into the building, dialing the numbers as he ran.

Neuro only smiled and shook his head. "I'm never going to understand him. Or any of the ninja for that matter."

* * *

Jay stood in front of the door. His heart pounded in his chest and he could hear his blood rushing. Shivers raced down his spine as Jay jerked a little bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Jay grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. He took small, hesitant steps over to the receptionist.

"Hello there. You must be Jason Walker." The lady had a nice, warming smile that Jay couldn't help but smile back to.

"Y-yeah, that's me. How did you know?"

"Dr. Gille doesn't have a lot of patients come in on Monday." Jay nodded lightly. Monday was the only day that Jay could get Sensei to let him skip training. Wu wasn't too happy about the idea, but when Neuro backed Jay up, he reluctantly agreed. Jay would just have to start training early and end later for the rest of the week.

"Jason Walker. Nice to meet you. How are ya?" A middle age man spoke up from behind Jay. He offered a hand to Jay, which he took hesitantly. "Scared a bit, aren't ya?"

"Just a bit. I've never been tested for anything."

The man gave a nice, deep laugh. "Don't ya worry kid. Ima trained professional. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be stabbing you with needles." Jay paled at the thought of a shot. The man grabbed a clipboard from the receptionist. "Come on. Back this way. I'm Dr. Gille by the way."

* * *

"Did you finish filling out the clipboard?" Jay nodded his head and handed the board to Dr. Gille. "Wonderful. I'm going to give you one last test while I run through the answers to the others. Okay?"

"Okay." Dr. Gille nodded his head in approval. He motioned for jay to follow him to the room next door.

"This is an ADD/ADHD test. It's administered on that computer. You where these headphones and if you hear a sound, press the left button. If you see a color on the screen, press the right button. Got it?" Jay gave a thumbs up and adjusted the headphones. "Good. Bailey here is going to supervise and take notes on this."

Dr. Gilles left the room. Bailey turned to Jay. "I'm going to be behind this divider, alright sweetheart. Any questions before we begin?"

"Nope."

"Great. After this test, you can just go sit out in the waiting room for a few minutes while we get the final diagnosis. Then we will call you back here."

"Alright. I can do that." Jay positioned himself in front of the computer. One hand over the right button, another over the left. His torso was leaning toward the computer, eyes staring straight at the screen. Bailey gave a small smile before clicking a button on her computer to start the test.

* * *

"So I got the results back." Jay spoke into his phone. He was riding his elemental dragon back to what used to be, Chen's island. Skylor owned the place and sometimes she would invite the other elemental masters to come join her for dinner. Kai always agreed to go, so the other ninja came just to be polite.

"And…" Neuro's voice came in scratchy.

"Ahh. You were right. No! I do have Tourette's – Wait! I'll call you back." Jay hung up the phone and repositioned his bag. The buckle had broken and it kept tipping over, threatening to spill all of Jay's paper.

Luckily for Jay, he was close to the island already and only had to spend a few more minutes with the broken bag. When he landed, Jay was greeted by his friends and the smell of delicious noodles.

"Neuro said that you had something to tell us." Cole looked Jay directly in the eye. "What is it?"

Jay was a little taken back by the fact that Neuro talked to the guys. On the other hand, he mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he had to tell the others about it. "I-I'll tell you at dinner."

"I guess it's a good thing that dinner is ready then." With that, Cole made his way to the dining area. When Jay finally entered the room, he was stopped by Kai.

"Spill."

Jay took a deep breath. "I have Tourette Syndrome and ADHD. I'm also borderline Autism Spectrum Disorder."

The others just stared at him. Jay paled as he looked around. Did they hate him? Were they going to ignore him?

"Okay." Lloyd was the first to speak up. "You're still our brother. Besides, you haven't changed at all. You've always had Tourette's and ADHD. Now you just have the names. Nothing different."

Jay stared at Lloyd. The latter pulled out his signature grin and Jay couldn't help but stare back. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Does that mean that the whistling is still going to be going on?" Ash asked Jay.

"Yep. But don't worry. I picked up some earmuffs so you wouldn't have to listen to it." Jay grabbed a pair of gray earmuffs out of his bag. Ash crossed his arms on the table and buried his head into them. He mutter to himself. The rest of the elemental masters laughed. Camille took the earmuffs and placed them on her boyfriend's head. Ash gave a muffled thanks and leaned in closer to his girlfriend. Camille rolled her eyes and stroked his hair in a calming fashion. She muttered something under her breath about dating a child, which only caused the others to laugh harder.

Fweeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay looked over the blueprints again. He twisted the screwdriver forcefully. The screw locked into place and Jay flipped the machine over to the other side. He started screwing in screws there.

The other ninja watched from the doorway. Each one was studying Jay closely, watching to see what he would do. It had been a week since Jay was diagnosed. Since then, Jay has only had one meltdown. (He kept waking up that night from loss of breath in his sleep. Then, he and Kai got into an argument and Jay let his emotions get out of control.)

"Hey Neuro." Cole had called up Neuro about once a day, trying to find out more about Jay's disorder. "Jay's focused on something right now and he hasn't ticked at all in the past two hours. Is this normal?"

"You said he's focused on something? That must be it. Tics wax and wane. When Jay experiences a lot of big emotions, like anger, nervousness, and excitement, he will tic more. When he's focused on a task at hand, he tics will be minimal and small and unnoticeable. Probably why he never had any tic attacks when you guys went on missions."

"Ohhh. That makes sense. Thanks Neuro. Bye." A muffled bye came through the phone and Cole ended the call. He turned his attention back to Jay.

Jay became more aware of his surroundings. The minute he noticed he wasn't ticing, he began again. He heard someone gasp behind him. "WHY ARE YOU FOUR STARING AT ME?"


	3. Another Diagnosis Story Part 1

Hey everybody. It's TS awareness month again! I will be working on my other stories again, I just need to sit down and actually write a chapter without jumping to a different topic. (I also need to find where I put my writing)

This chapter is going to be another diagnosing chapter, however, this one will be more realistic. Mostly because Jay will be meeting all the requirements to get tested (which are: Have at least one vocal tic, at least two motor (movement) tics, have all these for more than a year, and start ticing before the age of 18. ) and will be getting diagnosed at a very reasonable age (between 5-10). More at the end.

Also, for simplicity matters, Ed and Edna are Jay's biological parents in this story.

Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Kai – 7-8 years

* * *

Jay loved school. He really loved math class and anything math related. Part of the reason was because he and a group of friends were smart enough to go to the fourth grade math class, which is a very big accomplishment for third graders. The other part was because it just made sense. Addition made sense. Subtraction made sense. Even multiplication made sense, despite what the other third graders said.

"We're getting ice cream. We're getting ice cream," Lloyd sang as he and his friends made their way to the fourth grade math teacher. A smile bright enough to rival the sun was plastered on his face. "We're getting ice cream and toppings and sprinkles and yummy, yummy ice cream."

"We might get ice cream," Zane corrected, "In case you've forgotten, we have to pass our timed times table tests."

"Try saying that three times fast," Cole muttered. He looked through the door window of the fourth grade classroom. "They aren't done yet, we'll have to wait."

Kai and Lloyd slumped against the wall. Lloyd was arguing with Zane about whether or not they were getting ice cream, with Kai interjecting his own opinion whenever he felt it necessary. (It was never necessary.)

Cole and Jay both remained upright, striking up their own conversation about the timed times table tests. They both agreed that it was a great way to get the other third-graders to memorize their facts and that it would help in fourth grade math. Jay went on about how he knew his times table and was confident he would get all the way to the twelves.

"I don't think I can do that. The sevens confuse me, so I might need to spend extra time on that," Cole admitted, sifting the workbook in his arms just the slightest bit. "But after that I should be able to earn everything. Although cake would be a better incentive than ice cream…"

Cole's complaining was cut short when the door to Mr. Wu's room was flung open and the higher math fourth graders were led by Morro to their fifth grade math teacher. After the kids left, Jay and his friends hurried into the classroom, sitting in the desks that were just emptied. Jay set his stuff down and prepared himself for the teacher's lesson. His mind was buzzing with the excitement of the timed times table tests and the change from one room to another. As he sat there waiting for Mr. Wu to start the lesson, he blinked for a couple seconds. It wasn't normal blinking though, Jay could tell that, he just couldn't tell what. Before he had a chance to actually evaluate what was different, Mr. Wu called the class to order and started teaching. Any thought that was in Jay's head about a weird blink vanished as he scribbled down notes and tried practice problems.

* * *

Just as he had suspected, Jay did really well on his timed times table tests. Now, it was true that he was being a bit arrogant when he said he was going to do perfect on them, because he did mess up when it came to the six table. Although Jay claimed that it was because he wrote the wrong numbers because he was distracted. Kai still gave him grief about after they got the results back. At least, until Jay told him that Kai wasn't one to talk because he was still on his four table. He immediately shut up.

Then, Kai told him that, unlike Jay, he got to go to the trailer every Tuesday afternoon because he was a gifted child. That shut Jay up.

...Until the two got into a verbal debate about who was better/smarter. Jay said he was, he excelled in both reading and math, being the highest in both subjects for the entire grade. Kai stated he was, he went to the gifted program every Tuesday afternoon.

During the argument, Jay's fingers started to twist and bend around each other. Jay didn't notice because he was too busy trying to claim superior. Cole, however, did take notice. He meant to ask his friend why he was twisting his fingers around, but then the teachers called for students to come inside from recess. As usual the group forgot everything they were talking about during recess. Except the Bloody Mary thing from last week. But that's only because Zane and Jay were cursed by her.

* * *

 **This story is going to be broken up into sections. I'm not sure how many yet. (Not because I haven't finished, but because I'm too lazy to count.) Tourette Syndrome Awareness Month spans from May 15th to June 15th so I'll be releasing the bits to this story periodically through the time frame. If you have any questions about Tourette Syndrome, do not be afraid to ask. There is a reason why I became a youth ambassador.  
**

 **Headcanon time for the fun of it.  
For anybody who doesn't know, I seriously headcanon Jay as Tourific. (Tourific is the word I use to refer to people who have Tourette Syndrome. My friend came up with it. For anybody familiar with autism and autistic, that's essentially the same relationship between the words Tourette and Tourific.) After the Skybound season, I also headcanon Jay with PTSD. Jay has a huge collection of fidget toys and has severe sensory issues when it comes to sound or texture. He has bad eyesight and wears contacts. Mostly because some of his tics have led to him breaking his glasses. **

**That's all I can think of for now. I'm thinking of writing a between episodes story (after I finish my other stuff) with the ninja and their different neuro disorders. (I headcanon each one has something, which you will find out later when I post another chapter.) What are your guys' headcanons for Jay?**


	4. Part 2

It was another day for a timed times table tests. Jay was slightly worried. He was going to take the test for the eight table. It took him a while to reach this point, since he had to retake the seven table a few times because he was always messing up at least one problem.

It wasn't his fault though. Seven was a mean number. He made no sense when you multiplied him with the other numbers. Well, besides two, but she got along with everybody, especially herself. Six, seven, eight, nine, and twelve did not agree well with seven. They argued a bit and made nonsense numbers. Nine was a tad bit easier to remember, it was just nine multiplied by four, only the answer was backwards. Nine folded in on itself, so that would be a simple and easy test to take.

Today was Jay's eight test though. And considering what four told him, eight was in a cranky mood today. He was not an easy number to get along with. Even two had a hard time with him, and she liked everybody. Eight did like four though. But they had an iffy relationship. Four had told Jay that he was slightly scared of eight, because eight didn't get along with anybody. It wasn't that eight was mean, by himself eight is an absolute sweetheart. He doesn't work well in groups though.

Kind of like Jay. He felt something was off about him. Whenever it was time to work in groups, he had a hard time with the other kids. However, just like eight with ten or eleven, if Jay was with the right people, he could get along just fine. Even then, Jay had a hard time communicating what he was thinking to his friends.

Across the room, Mr. Garmadon had just grabbed the last two papers he needed. They were the eight table tests. Jay watched as his teacher walked over to Gravis and handed him his test. Then Mr. Garmadon handed Jay his test.

Externally, Jay looked fine. Internally, he was screaming his head off. He was not ready. The eight table was hard. How was he going to remember it all? How was he going to answer it in less than a minute? No, it's just not possible. It just wasn't possible. The eight table was too hard.

"You may start your test… now."

Jay flipped his paper over quickly, just like everybody else. A gush of cool air hit him in the face. He immediately set to work on completing the multiplication in front of him. The first row of problems wasn't too bad. It was mostly eight times two, or eight times five. Nothing to freak out about.

The second row of problems was a little more tedious. Eight times six. Nine times eight. Twelve times eight. The pencil in Jay's hand started to shake as Jay twisted his fingers around one another. He was almost done. Just two more problems and he would be finished.

Mr. Garmadon gave the ten second warning. Just two problems, just two problems.

Then the paper disappeared from sight. Everything disappeared. Then reappeared. The disappeared again. The same cycle, there to not there, repeated over and over. One the inside, Jay completely lost it. He was blinking to fast to see the paper! How was he going to finish the last two problems? He couldn't see the numbers. His finger twitching got faster and faster and faster. The blinking got faster and faster and faster. If it couldn't get any worse, he started coughing. He just couldn't stop.

And time was called.

The sounds of pencils hitting desks filled Jay's ears at a volume louder than it really was. Jay dropped his pencil in surprise. He didn't finish? That wasn't possible. Jay always finished. He had to always finish. Jay was one of the smartest kids in the grade. He WAS the smartest kid in the grade. Nobody else could match his grades. Not even his friends. It just wasn't possible.

Jay felt like he was going to cry. As Mr. Garmadon went around collecting the tests, Jay continued to blink and twist and cough and blink and twist and cough. He continued doing that. The kids around him ignored him in favor of talking to their friends. Nobody took notice to Jay, who was completely flipping out.

Almost as quickly as the quirks started, they stopped. Jay didn't have time to think it over before he was sent out of class with his friends. As he left the room, he spotted Nya, the second grader who went to third grade math. She waved at him as they passed each other, but Jay was too distraught to wave back. Instead he silently trudged down the hallway to the fourth grade math room and plopped himself down on the floor next to the door until the fourth graders left. His friends had no idea how to deal with the situation. Whenever they tried to talk to him, he ignored them and remained silent.

Yeah, Jay was just like the number eight.

* * *

 **Part 2 out of 6 (If I counted correctly). The updates are kinda small, but the entire story itself was, in my opinion, too long to post as a oneshot, so I broke it up in the best way possible.**

 **Some facts about Tourette:  
Tourette is found in all ethnicity , but is 3-4 time more common in boys then girls.  
It is believed that roughly 1 in every 160 kids age 5-17 in the US have tourette or other tic disorders. (Transient (spelling might be off) tic disorder is like Tourette but you don't have both vocal and motor tics, you have one or the other.)  
Coprolalia (the cussing tic) and copropraxia (obscene/forbidden gestures/actions) are actually rare tics and only occur in less then 10% of people with Tourette (I'm rare! I have copropraxia)**

 **Headcanon time (because y'all can't read my mind)  
Lloyd has ADHD (Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder). After Possession, Lloyd also has some PTSD. Being a ninja has actually helped Lloyd a bit with his ADHD because the training gave him an outlet for his extra energy. Lloyd wasn't diagnosed until after he became the green ninja. Cole noticed his behaviors and talked Sensei into testing him. (He was never focused during lessons and struggled to keep a conversation on one topic. His stuff was also a huge mess and he never cleaned for longer than a few minutes before getting distracted) For their birthday's, Lloyd bought each ninja one of those mermaid reversible pillows. (The ones with the sequins). Every time he bought them one, he would buy himself one. He has like 10 now (not including lost/broken ones). Other then the pillows, Lloyd's only other fidget toy is a fidget cube. Fritz Donnegon was his hyperfixation. **

**Alright this is getting to be longer than the chapter itself. Have a nice day/night/whenever. I accept questions if you have any.**


	5. Part 3

That afternoon, Jay's mom walked him home from the school. They didn't live far from the school, so walking home in the afternoon was something they did often. It provided a great time to talk about the day and such without being interrupted.

So, Jay took the opportunity to complain to his mother about the timed times table test he took today. He went on about how he was doing really well and then he started blinking and his fingers started twitching. Oh, and he might be sick because he was coughing up a storm too.

"I don't like it momma. I tried my best to stop and I couldn't! I thought I was gonna explode or something. It hurt too because no matter how much I did it, it just kept happenin' and I didn't like it because it started formin' pains in my fingers and my eyelids. And the blinking was in this weird pattern thing too! I'd blink a bunch of times and then I'd stop and I'd think I was done blinking, but then I'd start blinking again. And after a while my fingers felt like both like really heavy and like absolutely nothing at the same time! To top it off, I didn't finish my test. But Gravis didn't either. He told me that because he was worried that I would beat him but I will 'cause I'm better at math then him. He thinks he's better than me though, but I told him that wasn't quite possible and then he said that he had a higher AR score and I said that was because the librarian hasn't updated the billboard yet, but my score is higher," Jay said in a rapid pace. It was a wonder his mother could keep up with it all.

"Jay sweetheart, be nice to the other kids."

"I am momma. Gravis was being mean first," Jay defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

Edna only sighed. She dug around in her pocket for the house key. "You can't fire with fire Jay."

"I'm not," Jay said, "I'm filling Gravis in on facts he didn't know. I was teaching him. Besides, there was no fire involved, how can I be fighting it?"

"Just get inside, I need to call your father."

* * *

"We don't need to take him to see a doctor. It should go away soon."

"When Ed? It's been over a year, it should be gone now," an exasperated voice questioned. It was almost ten at night and Ed and Edna were still sitting in the kitchen.

"Well, has he complained about it yet? If he's not complaining then we leave it be," Ed reasoned.

"But he was complaining. This afternoon, on the walk home from school, he was telling me that he didn't finish his times test because he was blinking too much and his fingers were twisting a lot. Ed, he said that it hurt him."

Ed was silent for a second. "Well he just got new glasses, so maybe they haven't adjusted yet and that's why he's blinking. Nevertheless if you insist on taking him, don't take him to the last doctor. There is this one doctor, Dr. Gille, who is supposed to be really good in situations like this. My coworker was talking about his kid and how they took him there. He didn't have anything bad to say about it."

"Do you have any information?"

"No, but I'll ask tomorrow."

"Good."

* * *

 **Part 3 of 6 Y'all aren't going to believe this, but I think I'm cursed by FF. After uploading the last chapter I got sick the very same day. This wasn't the first time that it happened either (Brotherly Instincts and Childhood Memories). So I'm not saying that I'm cursed or anything, but I'm 90% certain that I'm cursed or something.  
**

 **More Tourette knowledge (because it is still Tourette Syndrome Awareness month)**

 **This one isn't a confirmed fact about Tourette, but I did the research myself and I thought that it was pretty cool. Tourette was known/named BEFORE Autism/Aspergers (now Autism Spectrum Disorder) was. Tourette has a naming date of roughly 1885 in that area. (It was before the 1900's.) Autism was first coined in 1904 (or something like that) in reference to something else. It was then again used in 1943 to describe what we know as Autism today. (If somebody wants to fact check me on that, it would be appreciated.)**

 **And headcanons to end this thing (I will also be posting better formatted of the headcanons on my profile) (I experience OCD different than normal people, so I may have some things wrong on how OCD works without all the other disorders. Please tell me if you have OCD and something seems off)  
Cole has OCD. This gets in the way of his baking, because he has to add the ingredients a certain way (which is not the instructions). Drinks are more his forte because some of them don't involve having any specific order to adding the ingredients. He also has a certain ritual he has to follow before he goes to bed. His intrusive thoughts are things like "join the evil side and take down your friends and family" or "They'll turn evil and etc etc.". This is why before any mission he has a certain way of saying bye to his teammates. He thinks that if he does it, it will keep them safe. **

**Have a good evening/morning/night/whatever.**


	6. Part 4

Jay looked at the building in front of him. Something about it seemed off. Probably the fact that it looked like it should be somebody's house and not a doctor's office. He should know, he's been to the doctor's office before. This place wasn't it. Doctor's offices were not faded wood and brick surrounded on three sides by trees and other types of shrubbery.

The rocks under his feet didn't belong either. Parking lots were paved and weren't so small. This parking lot looked like it could fit ten to sixteen cars at most. That's not a lot of spots. The other doctor office has a huge parking lot because a lot of people are there at once and need a place to park.

The inside of the building wasn't much better. Edna walked Jay to the waiting room, which was obviously a renovated living room. The wood walls didn't match the plastic, colorful chairs. And the receptionist "window" looked really fake and annoying. Edna went up to talk to the receptionist while Jay looked to see if there were any toys or books for while they waited. There were books, but they appeared to be too easy of a read for Jay. He sat down and read them though. It was the only thing he had to keep himself busy with since the TV in the top corner of the room was turned to the boring adult channel his parents watched in the morning. Why were adults so interested in the news anyway? Fritz Donnegan was a much better TV show and book franchise.

Jay probably should have brought his book. Then he would have something interesting to read. But he left it in his backpack, which he left in the car. Plus, his mom told him he needed to read something else other than the same book series over and over again.

"Jay Walker?" Somebody asked. Jay looked up from the book in his lap. There was a tall man standing in the doorway of a hallway Jay had failed to notice. It was a house hallway, not a doctor's office hallway. So even though the man wore a doctor coat and carried all the correct materials, he wasn't in a real doctor's office.

"Jay, that's us," his mother said. Edna took her son's hand and led him toward the doctor. The doctor proceeded to lead both Edna and Jay down the hallway to his office while simultaneously introducing himself.

Almost immediately, Edna and the doctor (Jay forgot his name) started talking. Jay didn't really pay attention to the adults, instead choosing to squirm around in his seat and look at the room around him. There were bookshelves lined with books on almost all the walls. Unfortunately, upon studying them for a bit, Jay discovered that their appearance was false and they were not the books Jay would enjoy reading, but books that his dad might read. Not that Jay knew why his dad would read them, all he knew is that they contained a lot of boring facts and no exciting fiction.

"Jay pay attention."

Oh, he was suppose to participate in the discussion as well. Jay answered the questions the doctor asked him, occasionally looking at his mother so she would answer them for him. After Jay was finished answering questions, he was finally able to ask one of his own before he went to the neighboring room (a past bedroom presumably) for some testing.

"You like Fritz Donnegan?" Jay pointed to the figurine on the doctor's desk. It was a Fritz Donnegan one. Fritz was stuck in one position, an iconic image even for those who aren't great fans of the show and book. The figurine depicted Fritz on his hover board. He was reaching out ward, trying to grab onto a spherical object, a star snitch. This specific scene was the first time Fritz Donnegan played escapers against an opposing team. It was Jay's favorite scene.

The doctor let out a little laugh. "Yeah I do. Come on, let's finish up some tests real quick and you can tell me everything that you like about Fritz." Jay happily obliged, following the doctor to the next room so they could finish up the appointment.

* * *

 **Part 4 of 6 Almost done! I have this head canon that Fritz Donnegan is like the Harry Potter/Doctor Who of this world.  
Have y'all heard of/use kimcartoon dot me (without spaces)? Because I was browsing Ninjago on their the other day (It looks like it has all season up to Hands of Time (7/8). That being said the cover images are completely wrong. A rebooted image is the front for season 7 (8 on the website)) Anyway I saw this thing called "The Master: A Lego Ninjago Short" and the cover image is Movie!Wu vs a chicken. Y'all need to watch it it's really weird. Yet funny at the same time. And based off graphics and such, it looks like it's part of the movieverse, not the tv version of Ninjago.  
**

 **Y'all should still know what month it is if you're still reading this. I'm going to describe tics today.**

 **Short version: Tics are like a sneeze or hiccup. You can't hold them in. (You could also say tics are like breathing if you think about it. It's something you have to do. If you try to stop ticcing it just comes back worse. If you try to hold your breath you either have to take huge deep breaths or you pass out and the body starts breathing again.)  
My favorite description of tics was one I saw on tumblr where somebody described them as "sneezing with your nervous system."**

 **Long version: Tics are painful and full of relief. They are uncontrollable but you almost always know when they are going to happen. You can feel the tingling in your joints and the scratching at the back of your throat. Most of my tics aren't painful. I have a stomping tic where I stomp my toes into the ground and without shoes that one hurts, but I've become the master at redirecting tics both temporarily and permanently (which is harder) (I had to when I had a face-slapping one. I don't have it anymore. I redirected it to a throwing tic) Right before a tic everything feels stiff and on fire and tightened up. During a tic everything feels so nice and comforting. The tic is like a thief sneaking into my brain and stealing (making me do) actions that it likes. If anybody has studied medicinal chemistry, the feeling of tics are kind of similar to those addicted to drugs. Only difference is less toxic level is involved. (You can break bones from ticcing. I have neck pains occasionally because I have a head jerking tic that produces whiplash. It's really rare now though.)**

 **Headcanon time for Zane.  
Before people knew he was a robot, they presumed he was autistic. He still has autistic-like traits, like poor communication and not reading and expressing emotion well. He was modeled off of his father, Dr. Julian, who was autistic. (Zane is the robot son of a genius autistic inventor and a terminally ill master of ice). Zane wasn't completed until after the First master of Ice's death.  
I actually have a whole theory set aside for Zane. I also have a one-shot for the theory. I'll post it sometime in the summer. **


	7. Part 5

Another day at school, another timed times table test. Jay was taking the 8 table test again. So was Gravis, so that was good. A few other people were taking their 8 test, like Cole.

Mr. Garmadon handed out all the tests again. Jay felt himself get anxious. He had no reason to be anxious. He knew the multiplication. It was just a matter of writing the answers down fast enough.

"You may begin your tests… now."

Jay starting writing down his answers as fast as he could. No time to sit and think. Jay knows the answers. He just needs to trust himself.

"30 seconds left."

Jay didn't trust himself. His fingers were doing the weird twisting thing again and he could feel a cough building up in the back of hi throat. His eyes were stinging and watering. All he wanted to do was blink and never stop. Jay forced his eyes to stay open. The pain and uncomfortableness grew. One question left, one question and he would be done.

Jay wrote the last number as Mr. Garmadon told everybody to put their pencils down. Inside, Jay felt a huge relief. He had finally finished the 8 test. All that was left were some easy numbers. Outside, Jay was blinking and coughing. His fingers were twisting themselves around each other again and Jay felt that his toes were doing the same thing. All his classmates were talking with one another and the voices pierced Jay's eardrums. Why wouldn't people just be quiet? Why did everybody have to make so much noise?

"Jay," Mr. Garmadon whispered, "Why don't you step outside and get some water?"

Jay nodded in agreement and left the classroom. The hallway was so quiet. It was relief to Jay's ears. The water also helped the itchy feeling in the back of his throat, however that didn't stop the coughing. All it did was get the top of his shirt wet. Aggravated, but coughing and blinking and finger-twisting a little less, Jay went back to class.

* * *

The rest of the school day was relatively normal. Jay noticed that the blinking and coughing never went away, but the finger twitching did stop from time to he also felt numb to everything going on. He didn't really want to participate in anything. It helped that today was a D.E.A.R day. Drop Everything And Read. This meant that all his classmates had to be quiet and read their books. They also were able to take AR tests on the computer during this time.

Jay was able to take a few AR tests (which he passed) and was able to read a chapter book. He felt slightly at peace during this time. If Jay was paying attention, he would have noticed that his weird behaviors had stopped. That was what contributed to the peaceful feeling Jay had.

Since it was also Tuesday, Jay's friends got to leave class and go to the trailer next to the playground while he was stuck in learning writing and grammar. Rather than feel his usual annoyance at this fact, Jay really didn't care. The only thing sparked any real emotion that Jay felt had happened was that Mr. Garmadon had told him that he had passed his timed times table test.*

* * *

Jay was back at the "doctor's office" again. This time, both his parents had come with him. They were back talking with Dr. Still-Don't-Know-His-Name while Jay sat in the waiting room surrounded by a few other patients and the receptionist. Jay forgot his book again, but today it didn't matter as much because the receptionist had changed the channel to a kid's program for Jay. The T.V. kept Jay distracted. His parents were talking with the doctor for a really long time by eight-year-old standards.

"Jay." It was the doctor. Edna was standing a little bit behind him. Jay took one last look at the T.V. screen before following the adults back to the office from last time. His dad was already sitting in one of the chairs. He was reading some sort of pamphlet. Jay would have asked to see it, but those things are as boring as the non-fiction books that lined the walls of the doctor's office.

The adults started talking. They used big words that Jay didn't know that meaning of. Jay would be lying if he said he was trying to pay attention. Right now he was suppose to be at school taking a timed times table test. At least, he was suppose to be doing that if he didn't pass yesterday's test. Jay was finally on or past twelves. He didn't know yet because he was at a not-real-doctor's-office doctor's office instead of at school.

"Alright Jay, any questions?" The doctor asked him.

Jay shook his head no. It was only when his mother elbowed him that he spoke. "No sir, I don't have any questions." Jay really did have questions, he just didn't want to voice them.

His parents said bye to the doctor and led Jay to the parking lot. Ed gave his son a kiss and a hug before getting in his car and driving to work. Edna and Jay got into their car and drove to off as well.

* * *

When Edna pulled up to the ice cream store, Jay was slightly confused. He was suppose to be going back to school. Not that Jay minded stopping for ice cream. He wasn't to pass up ice cream.

After Jay and his mother ordered their ice cream, they sat outside the store. Edna prepared herself to talk to Jay about the diagnosis.

"So Jay, did you know what the doctor was saying?" Edna asked.

"No not really," Jay answered.

Edna took a deep breath before dropping her spoon in her bowl. She folded her hands in her lap, which was never a good sign. "Dr. Gille said that you have Tourette Syndrome."

Jay's eyes widened. The chocolatey taste of his ice cream disappeared from his mouth, replacing it with one similar to bile. "Am I going to die?"

"No you're not going to die," Edna reassured.

"Am I going to end up in the hospital?" Jay asked.

"No. You're not going to end up in the hospital." Edna said. Jay was slightly confused.

"Wait, so what's going to happen then?"

"You're just going to do some things that you can't control. That blinking and coughing that you were complaining about? Those were tics." Edna explained. Jay stared at his ice cream before eating it again. "Jay? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jay looked at his mom. "Yeah I'm fine. It's not like anything has changed. I just have a name for it now."

"Well, yeah." Edna admitted. "Hurry up and finish your ice cream, you still have to get to school."

* * *

 **Part 5 of 6. The last part will be years in the future. For anybody curious, Jay did complete all of his timed times table test. He was the only other person to do so. (the other person was not Griffin, he only got to 11 with Cole, but some random girl from the third grade class across the hall.) He also did get into the trailer for gifted kids, he got a retest after his diagnosis. (I figured y'all would be curious because I mentioned it twice)**

 *** This part of the story (the second part of the school day) was suppose to reflect how tired and emotionless I/Jay am/is after some really bad tics. I don't know if I did that correctly  
**

 **Some Tourette Facts: Roughly 80% of people with Tourette have a comorbidity. The most common comorbidities are Anxiety (me), OCD (me), ADD/ADHD (adhd for me), Autism spectrum (me), and Depression.**

 **People with Tourette can temporarily suppress tics, but cannot control them. (CBT, a type of therapy. works on redirecting tics to controllable movements. That's what I'm dong for my neck jerking tic and what I should be doing for my gagging/breathing tic)**

 **Just because you have a tic, does not mean you have tourette. There are certain guidelines (found in part 1) that you must have to be diagnosed. One of my siblings has tics. Said sibling has Transient Tic Disorder.**

 **Headcanons for Kai and Nya**

 **Kai has diagnosed anxiety and undiagnosed depression. He likes tangle fidget toys. He uses them if he is not able to run (for example, the Bounty is flying over an ocean or something) Otherwise Kai loves to run to help with his anxiety/depression.**

 **Nya is dyslexic. She's fine with that, doesn't really care. She tries her best to read stuff and sometimes it doesn't go well. Depending on her mood, she will either accept your help or yell at you. She also has psoriasis (a condition in which skin cells build up and cause itchy flaky spots.) She is self-concious about her psoriasis and if it is bad, refuses to wear clothing that shows her skin. She also has sleep apnea, which is where she stops breathing in her sleep. The others can usually tell is she's used her sleep machine (it keeps you breathing) or not based on her mood the next day.**

 **Later y'all. I love you!**


	8. End

*A bunch of years later* (Slight cussing in this chapter)

"You got this Jay!" Skylor yelled from her spot on the high ropes course. Jay was crossing a wobbly bridge in order to get over the the zipline, the only way down.

"No I don't. I'm done. I was out of my comfort zone. One Two Three Four, Love you. It is now time to go back into my comfort zone."

Jay was at his first pathfinders camp. A weekend camp where kids with Tourette Syndrome and their siblings got out of their comfort zone by doing things like a high ropes course or canoeing near alligators. That was tomorrow's activity.

"Jay, do you want me to record you going down the zipline?" Brad yelled. Brad was one of the youngest kids at the weekend camp. Skylor and Jay had ended up taking him under their wings.

"Yeah sure, that would be nice. Then I'll have some proof for the guys." Jay yelled back. He was hooked up to the zipline and was ready to get back on the ground.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Brad yelled. Jay pushed himself off the platform and zipped down the zipline. At the end of the path was one of the counselors, Neuro, with a ladder. They were off to the side and were waiting for Jay to stop moving before they got him down. Brad ran down the path behind Jay, the older boy's phone in his hand. He was still recording.

"Alright Brad, you can stop." Jay called. Brad stopped the recording and helped Jay get detached from the zip line. Once Jay was free, Neuro attached a rope to the end of the zip line. He then sent Brad running back to the where the zip line started with the rope in tow. Jay followed shortly behind.

Skylor was the next person for the zip line. From his place on the ground, Jay could tell she was ticcing a lot. He could also hear her, considering she had a lot of vocal tics.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Jay yelled.

Skylor pushed off the platform the same time as she ticced. "Oh goodness golly gracious f*ck you."

Jay and Brad burst out laughing at the timing of the tic. Skylor could be heard laughing from the zip line. Once she was down, she ran the rope and zip line back up the next person before joining Brad and Jay under the canopy.

"Guys let's get a selfie to show our friends how much fun we're having." Jay suggested. Skylor and Brad agreed. They squeezed their heads next to Jay's. "On the count of three. One.. two… one two three four love you!"

Luckily Jay was able to snap the picture before everybody burst out laughing. "I probably shouldn't have counted." Jay admitted.

He opened his group chat with his friends. He selected the group selfie along with the video of him zip lining and sent it to them.

Kai was the first one to respond. 'Wow Jay. You actually did it? Did Skylor push you?'

"Skylor, you're boyfriends being mean to me."

Skylor just shrugged her shoulders. "Text him something annoying back."

"Or you could text him."

"Yeah but that's a lot of work," Skylor said. Jay just rolled his eyes and turned off his phone.

"I bet I can race you two back to the lodge." Jay challenged.

"I bet you'll get lost." Brad said. "I accept."

"Okay, on your marks. Get set. GO!" Skylor proclaimed. The three broke off into a run down the path toward the lodge.

"Neuro we're headed back now." Jay called as they ran by.

"Alright stay safe. Don't forget we have a bonfire tonight."

* * *

 **The end.**

 **That's all that's going to be posted on this story. I'm now marking it as complete. I made a mistake last chapter (that I'm too tired to fix). I said CBT helps with tics. I lied. CBT helps with anxiety. CBIT helps with tics. (Don't ask me what the different is because I don't know.)**

 **I'm technically on summer break now so I might post more. That being said, I have drivers ed until July and I have two essays (one 4000 words, the other 6-12 pgs) to write ad well as a bunch of other work so, yeah. I have stuff "ready" to post. I just have to edit and put in the correct order.**

 **Last Headcanons before I go  
Skylor and Brad both have Tourette. Why? Because I said so. Also, unpopular opinion, I ship Kai and Skylor. ("Spoiler" for Brotherly instincts, if you don't like KaixSkylor and can't stand to read anything that even mentions it, I'd stop reading that)**

 **Anyway Good whatever time of day you are reading.**


End file.
